Gender Bender
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: This story is rated "M". Eighteen and older readers only. Zoycite feels the other generals don't understand her women problems and Beryl decides to fix that.
1. The Bad Day

**I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else mentioned in the story. This story is rated "M" for mature audiences only. If you are under eighteen, I strongly urge that you hit the back browser now. Ruby Moon-Snape actually had this idea but she didn't care to write a complete story. I loved the idea and decided to write the story that follows.**

Chapter One- The Bad Day

Zoycite, to put it lightly, was having a bad day. She woke up this morning to a bad hair day. She couldn't get her coppery-blond hair to behave itself. After that, things went downhill fast. She found she was on her period and thus her uniform waistline was a little tight, not that anyone else could tell. Then, she stubbed a toe and broke a couple of nails, causing her mood to worsen. By mid-afternoon, she was feeling so bad, she headed for the kitchen with the intention of getting some chocolate.

She headed for the cabinet where she knew her favorite treat, chocolate bonbons, were kept. She opened the door and saw no bonbons. She frowned, but decided she would just get a different chocolate treat. She began opening door after door and even the freezer and refrigerator: No chocolate. She stood there in the middle of the kitchen, opened her mouth, and let out a scream of frustration that echoed throughout the mansion.

Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite were in the Sitting Room, having tea and treats while they waited for Zoycite to join them for tea time. Malachite was just lifting his cup to his lips when an echoed scream reached his ears.

"Hmm," he said. "That sounds like Zoycite."

"It doesn't sound good," Jedite commented.

"It's not," Malachite answered an ominous tone in his voice.

At that moment, cherry blossoms swirled in the air a split second before Zoycite appeared, looking incensed.

"Is there a problem, my love?" Malachite asked.

Zoycite didn't answer. Her attention was focused on Jedite- or more specifically, what was going into his mouth: The last bite of a chocolate bonbon. She stared at him and then at the tea tray. It was empty.

"You ate all the bonbons and didn't wait for me before starting tea time?" she asked, her anger rising with each word.

The three men gulped. It was clear that she had more to say. She seemed to loom over them as her temper reached the boiling point.

"You have no idea what kind of day I've been having! I stubbed a toe and broke two nails! I went to get some chocolate and there is none! Then, you three don't even wait for me and eat the last of the chocolate! And, to top it all off, I'm having a bad hair day!"

"Oh, that's just awful," said Nephlite sarcastically.

Zoycite scowled and summoned an ice crystal with murderous intentions attached. She would have done so, if Malachite hadn't stepped up and slipped the weapon out of her hand. "Murder for a comment is a bit harsh, my dear."

Zoycite whirled around and glared heatedly at him before storming out of the room. All three guys exchanged looks.

"What's her problem?" Jedite asked.

Zoycite burst into the throne room, walked up to Queen Beryl and bowed. "My queen."

"Is something wrong, Zoycite? You seem upset."

"I've been having an awful day, your majesty. The worst part is that my fellow generals do not understand and thus they are not sympathetic."

"Perhaps you would care to tell about your awful day."

So, Zoycite proceeded to explain what went wrong, starting with her hair. She stated everything she had said to the guys and added the period problems as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Zoycite. But, surely tomorrow will be better."

"Certainly, my queen. I just wish the others understood what I went through." With this statement, Zoycite vanished.

Beryl leaned back in her throne. She had truly felt for Zoycite and the difficulties she went through. Clearly the guys were responsible for at least two of the problems: Lack of chocolate and not waiting for a lady for tea time. They certainly lacked sympathy.

_They need to be taught a lesson and I think I've got the perfect one._

She leaned forward and waved her hands over her crystal ball and it glowed a bright, steady pink.

** Okay, I'm pretty sure everyone knows what Queen Beryl's idea is and I promise those three are in for an uncomfortable ride.**


	2. Discovery

**Again, I urge any under eighteen-year-olds to leave this story immediately. This story is for mature eyes only. **

Chapter Two- Discovery

Malachite awoke to the smell of brewing coffee. He smiled slightly as he sat up and stretched. As he got out of bed, his nightclothes magically changing to his uniform, and headed for the kitchen, his body felt strange. It was as if weight from one area got transferred to another area. He shook his head. _I must still be half-asleep._

He entered the kitchen to see Zoycite's back. Perhaps she was in a better mood this morning. There was only one way to find out. He sidled up to her, slid his arms around her waist and moved to press her back to his chest- or he would have except there was something soft and firm in the way. Zoycite whirled around to face him, anger in her eyes and an ice crystal in her hand.

Zoycite sighed softly as she padded down the hall to the kitchen. She had felt much better after talking to the queen. Perhaps all she needed was another woman to talk to. _I think I'll brew some coffee for all of us. It'll be like a peace offering._

As she passed the living room, she spied then right-side ends of Nephlite's hair hanging over the edge of the couch. His bedroom was past Zoycite's and given her mood last night, he clearly didn't want to endure her anger just to get to bed, he opted for the couch.

She ran a hand through her hair as she started the coffee maker. Her hair was behaving perfectly this morning. That was a good sign. Maybe the rest of the day would go as smoothly.

Suddenly, a pair of arms went around her waist and she felt a pair of breasts press against her back. Fury sparked in her eyes and a scowl graced her face. It felt like one of the female youma came to visit and was trying to make advances on her. The idea made her sick to her stomach. She whirled around to face this person as an ice crystal appeared in her hand.

The person before her wasn't a youma. It was a woman with long white hair, bright blue eyes, and medium-sized breasts the same as hers. She was dressed in one of Malachite's uniforms, which didn't quite fit well. She had an expression of fear on her face as she looked down at Zoycite who was only a little shorter.

The crystal slipped from her hand as she gaped at the woman. Despite the gender, Zoycite recognized her. "Malachite?" she gasped softly.

"Of course it's me. Why are you looking at me like that?" Even the voice had changed, but Malachite was oblivious to the fact that he was a woman now.

"Well, you're-you're a girl now," Zoycite stated bluntly.

"You're joking." Malachite put her fingers to her throat upon hearing her voice for the first time. She raised her hand to her eyes to see a slender feminine hand. She lowered her gaze to her chest. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

This exclamation was followed by a scream in the direction of Jedite's room and a thud from the living room.

Jedite stumbled into his bathroom. His balance felt different, but he didn't know why. He flipped on the light and a female version of himself was in the mirror. He shook his head as he turned on the cold tap. He was imagining things. The cold water would fully wake him up.

After splashing his face with water, he grabbed a towel and dried his face. He slowly lowered the towel and stared into the mirror. That same image was still there! He wasn't imagining it! He was now she. She was so shocked and horrified that she let out a loud scream.

Nephlite had been sleeping soundly when a scream jolted him awake. He sat up so quickly, he slipped sideways and fell off the couch with a thud. As he looked around wildly, he felt like his uniform top was way too tight. He looked down. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of large breasts. How did this happen? She heard footsteps come into the doorway. She looked back to see Zoycite and a female Malachite! Clearly she wasn't the only one who had been changed.

She got up and just as she reached the pair, Jedite, now in her uniform, flew down the stairs and joined the group. Still shocked at seeing Malachite female, Zoycite stepped back a little to take a second look at them.

Malachite, aside from her hair, eyes, and breasts, also had curvy hips which made her a rather attractive woman. Jedite still had her hair cropped short, her breasts and hips were small, and she was shorter than Zoycite. The overall effect made Jedite rather cute.

Nephlite was the opposite of Jedite. Her long wavy brown hair flowed down to her slim curved hips. Her breasts were larger than Zoycite's and she was taller than her but shorter than Malachite.

"How did this happen?" Jedite asked. All three looked at Zoycite for an answer.

She held up her hands. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this."

"What did you do after you stormed off?" Malachite asked.

"I went to the queen, just for a little-," Zoycite trailed off, her eyes widening.

All four of them chorused, "Beryl!"

Beryl looked up when the throne room doors opened and four women walked in. She was inwardly smiling at the sight. Her former male generals made lovely women. However, none of them look happy, including Zoycite.

Zoycite approached the throne while the others hung back. She bowed, straightened, and said, "My queen, somehow Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite have turned into women. We were wondering if maybe-,"

"I had something to do with it?" Beryl interrupted. She smiled. "Yes, it was my doing. I cast a spell to turn them female. I wanted to teach them a lesson of how hard it can be to be a woman."

"So," Malachite spoke up. "when we understand the difficulties of women, you'll change us back?"

"Actually, no."

"No?"

"The spell I used has no counter spell. I chose to turn you all into permanent females. I've always wanted an all female army, complete with generals leading them."

Zoycite felt physically staggered. No counter spell!? While she couldn't care less if Jedite and Nephlite were stuck being female, she wanted Malachite to be male again. She couldn't have a relationship with a woman. She was not that kind of person.

Malachite's face was impassive. Inwardly, she felt sick. She was going to be a woman for rest of her life and not just her, but Jedite and Nephlite, too. This also meant her relationship with Zoycite was over. Her girlfriend wouldn't be interested in her now that she can't be male again.

Beryl took in the silence that fell in the room before saying, "Oh, come now. It's not all bad being a woman. Now, please leave."

All four turned and headed for the door. As they reached it, Beryl called out, "By the way, those uniforms are ill-fitting. Please correct that." Zoycite face-palmed at the comment, but not before seeing the other three's face turn red with embarrassment.

**So, anyone see that one coming? I decided they would stuck as women when I first starting planning the story. I thought it would make the story more interesting.**


End file.
